


Secret Santa

by The_Road_So_Far_Paved_With_Blood



Series: Sanders Sides Canon Compliant [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Good Deceit Sanders, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, OOC, Pre-Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Remy just sleeps, Secret Santa, Spoilers for Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Road_So_Far_Paved_With_Blood/pseuds/The_Road_So_Far_Paved_With_Blood
Summary: Sanders Sides Secret Santa Because Why Not?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just so there's no confusion;  
Virgil has Janus,  
Janus has Patton,  
Patton has Logan,  
Logan has Roman,  
Roman has Remus,  
Remus has Remy,  
Remy has Virgil.

Outside the window, white dots cover the sky. They dance through the atmosphere before laying on their plant beds, waiting for someone to join them with others in spherical shapes. Whether it be child, or a full-grown man in khakis and a light sweater despite the below-freezing temperature.

Patton scoops up a handful of snow into his baby blue mittens and begins to shape it, grabbing more as he goes to make it bigger.

"Patton! Get back here and put on warmer clothes!" Cries Logan.

He sticks out his tongue and continues balling the powder.

Logan stomps out into the mind palace yard with a large navy wool coat on along with matching mittens, boots, and snow pants. In his arms, a matching, but lighter colored, coat and pants.

"You can't make me!" Patton yells, attempting to run away, but tripping and falling on his face into the 2-foot deep snow.

Picking up his boyfriend, Logan brings Patton back inside and sets him on a couch. Shivering, Morality looks up at Logic and smiles.

"I-I'm cold."

"Of course you are. It's -12° outside today, with wind-chill it feels -20°."

Helping him out, Logan puts Patton's snow clothing on and sends him back out the door. Once it closes, he turns around to see Virgil standing behind him.

"What was that all about?" The anxious one asks.

"That? Oh, nothing. Just helping Morality as to not catch a cold."

Virgil nods solemnly and turns back around. Before he can walk completely away, Logan calls out to him.

"Have you gotten your Secret Santa present yet?"

Virgil snarls and turns around, "As a matter of fact, yes."

"I need help with mine, i-if you will."

Virgil mocks a surprised gasp, "You? Needing help? Oh, I never-"

"Shut it! Will you help me or not?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Who do you have?"

"Roman."

"Get him something Disney related. Easy."

"No, that's the thing. I don't want to go the easy route. And I figured you know most about him, as you two dated, so you'd know what to get him."

"Yeah, I did. And I said to get him something Disney. Good day, sir."

Virgil storms off to his room to continue wrapping his present.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to when they all picked their Secret Santas.

'Janus?' Virgil thought, "Why him? He's so… ugh.'

"Who'd everyone get??" Morality exclaimed.

"The point of a Secret Santa, Patton, is to keep it a secret," said Logan.

"Oh, right."

Patton scampered off to his room to go searching for the perfect gift as the rest of them remained in the living room.

Virgil racked his brain for what to get a liar such as Janus. Anything would work, but he wanted it to be good. He wanted Janus to like it. 

Remus took a loud bite out of his deodorant and skipped around, trying to see over others' shoulders to find out who got him. His brother glares at him while humming 'Whistle While You Work.'

Remy snoozes on a purple armchair with a piece of paper folded in his lap.


End file.
